Sonia's Big Adventures
by Dandielion
Summary: Sonia and her new friends go on a big adventure to save the world from the darkness and lightning.
1. Chapter 1

Sonia's Big Adventures

**Sonia's Big Adventures**

**Chapter One: Beginning**

It was a bright and sunny day at a lake in Station Square. The lake was sparkling, flowers were blooming around it, and there was a female hedgehog named Sonia sitting by it thinking about stuff.

"Why don't my brothers take me on their adventures any more?" Sonia asked herself. "Is it because I'm younger then them or is it because they don't want me there?" Sonia asked herself again then laid down on the soft grass. She looked at the sky. "I wonder what they're doing now," Sonia said then closed her eyes.

**Somewhere deep in the Amazon**

"Tails I knew we where lost!" Sonic whined as he, Tails, and Amy walked around.

"Oh Sonic we'll be alright just don't think negative," Amy said with a smile on her face.

"But Amy we could be killed by who knows what," Tails said as he looked at a map in his hands.

"Yeah, Tails is right we could be killed by anacondas, jaguars, cheetahs, wild boars, rattle snakes, crocodiles, poisonous bugs, and more!" Sonic exclaimed nervously.

"Yeah, and the diseases you can catch easily in the Amazon," Tails said as his hands trembled.

"Yeah, like scurvy, snail fever, beriberi, bubonic plague, and you know the rest!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Okay, enough guys let's just find a way out of this place," Amy said as they walked into a cave.

**Somewhere in Africa**

Manic the hedgehog was taking pictures of lions from behind a jeep. The lions were lying down on the ground under a tree. There was about seven of them and they looked hungry. Manic was a photographer and took pictures for money.

"If they see me I could get eaten," Manic said as he took a shot of one of the lions then ducked behind the jeep. Suddenly the sky became very dark. Manic heard thunder and he looked up at the sky.

"What's going on, it's not night time yet?" Manic said then hopped into the jeep, turned it on, and drove away from the lions. Manic looked back and saw some cheetahs chasing the jeep looking hungry. "Uh oh I better speed up," Manic said then started to speed up.

**In the middle of Paris, France**

In the middle of Paris, France a yellow hedgehog named Jazz was walking around with his hands in his pockets. He wore some light blue jeans, a black sweater, some white gloves, and some black shoes. He was there on vacation. Suddenly he heard a cell phone ringing in his pocket. He stopped, took it out of his pocket, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said. There was a gray fox on the other end.

"Yes this is Zane, are you alright Jazz?" Zane asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine what's the problem?" Jazz asked.

"You need to get out of that place you're going to get hurt! The sky is going to turn dark and lightning will strike you!" Zane exclaimed frightfully. Jazz looked up at the sky. The sky was dark and he could hear thunder.

"Okay I'm out of here," Jazz said then got a yellow chaos emerald out from his pocket. He held it up. "Chaos control!" He shouted then vanished.

**Somewhere on an island base**

Eggman stood in a dark room full of computers. He watched one of the computers and laughed. He watched people get struck by lightning.

"Everything's going according to plan," he said as he then laughed again.

**Back at the lake**

Sonia was about to leave just as the sky turned dark. She looked up at the sky.

"What's going on?" She asked herself, as lightning struck the lake. Suddenly a yellow light appeared then Jazz was standing there. Sonia looked at him, and then looked back at the sky. Lightning started coming right towards her. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the pain. Jazz ran up to her, picked her up, and ran out the way of the lightning. He held up his chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!" He shouted then vanished with Sonia. He and Sonia appeared in his house in Station Square. His house was white on the outside. Inside the house was also white. There was one bed room, one living room, one bathroom, and one kitchen. The room had one bed, a closet, a window on the side of the bed, and a chest that was up against a wall. The kitchen looked like any other kitchen and the living room had one sofa, a flat screen TV in front of the sofa, and a DVD player on top of the TV. Jazz and Sonia were in the living room. Sonia opened her eyes and looked around. She gasped then jumped out of his arms.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Sonia asked nervously.

"I saved you from the lighting you could have died you know," Jazz said, as he sat down on the sofa.

"I'm Sonia, and thank you for saving me," Sonia said, as she sat down on the ground.

"I'm Jazz, and there's something happening to the world," Jazz said, as he sighed.

"My brothers need to know about this. Is there a way we can get to Africa fast enough?" Sonia asked as she stood up. Jazz held up his chaos emerald and smiled.

"Yup, there's a way," Jazz said.

"Okay then how?" Sonia asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Jazz grabbed her hand and held up the chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!" He shouted and they vanished.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Sonia's Big Adventures

Sonia's Big Adventures

Chapter Two: Death of a Loved One

After they vanished they appeared in Africa. Jazz and Sonia looked around and saw lots of dead animals all over the ground. Sonia spotted Manic's jeep upside down on the ground.

"That's Manic's jeep!" Sonia exclaimed, and ran towards it with Jazz following her. Sonia and Jazz both flipped it back over and saw Manic on the ground dying. Manic's legs were broken and so was one of his arms. Some blood was coming out from his mouth and he was breathing slowly. "Manic!" Sonia exclaimed with tears in her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Sonia is that you?" Manic asked weakly and looked at her.

"Yes it's me Manic," Sonia said, as she started to cry. Manic sighed, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Please don't cry Sonia," Manic said sadly. Sonia just continued to cry. "Sonia I just wanted you to know something," Manic said. Sonia nodded sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't take you on any more of me and Sonic's adventures. It was getting too dangerous for you so I and Sonic couldn't let you get hurt or anything," Manic explained sadly. Sonia sighed through tears and nodded. "I love you Sonia you're my sister," Manic said, as he shut his eyes.

"Manic I'm sorry for not getting here sooner," Sonia said as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't be Sonia," Manic said sadly. Sonia nodded. Suddenly Manic stopped breathing.

"Manic no!" Sonia shouted through tears and shook him. Manic just fell limp. He was dead.

"He's gone now let's go," Jazz said, as he helped her up. Sonia hugged him and cried in his chest. Jazz hugged her back and held up the chaos emerald. "Where do we go next?" Jazz asked.

"The Amazon," Sonia replied still crying. Jazz nodded.

"Chaos control!" He shouted and then both of them vanished.

Back at the Amazon

Sonic paced back and forth in the cave.

"This cave is creepy," Sonic said.

"I wonder why the sky is dark and lighting keeps shocking the ground," Amy said as she sat down on the cold ground. Sonic looked at Tails.

"Maybe it's the solar eclipse," Sonic said.

"No it can't be the solar eclipse silly. Something's up and we need to find out," Tails said, as he sat next to Amy and took out red chaos emerald from his imaginary pocket. Sonic looked at the chaos emerald and frowned.

"Hey you had a chaos emerald all this time and you didn't say anything?" Sonic asked angrily. Amy looked at Tails and frowned.

"We could have left from here hours ago you know," Amy said, as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry guys it wasn't on my mind," Tails said with a smile on his face and tossed the emerald to Sonic. Sonic caught it and smiled. Suddenly a yellow light appeared then vanished. Sonia and Jazz were standing there.

"Sonia!" Sonic exclaimed, ran up to her, and hugged her.

"It's been a long time Sonia," Tails said, as he got up and hugged her too.

"Hello Sonia," Amy said, as she also hugged her. Now three people were hugging her. After a couple of minutes they released. "Who's this?" Amy asked as she pointed at Jazz.

"This is Jazz he saved me from the lighting that was about to hit me," Sonia said sadly.

"I'm Amy Rose!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic exclaimed joyfully and smiled.

"And I'm Miles Tails Prower," Tails said with a bright smile on his face. "So you said lighting was about to hit you and Jazz saved you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, something weird is happening. The sky turned dark and people started dying from lighting," Sonia explained sadly. Tails put his hand on his chin and paced back and forth.

"Hmmm I have to think about why this is happening," Tails said, as he stopped pacing. Sonia sat down and tears rolled down her cheeks. Sonic saw her and walked up to her.

"Sonia are you okay?" Sonic asked, as he sat next to her.

"Manic died by….the lighting," Sonia said, as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Manic's….dead?" Sonic asked, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes he's dead how many times do I have to say it!?" Sonia shouted through tears. Sonic hugged her and started to cry.

After ten minutes of crying Sonic and Sonia stopped and stood up.

"Sonic I'm really sorry about your brother but we need to go save the world," Tails sadly.

"I'm not going with you I'm going to find who is responsible for Manic's death," Sonia said as she took out a white chaos emerald from her pocket. She always had a chaos emerald but never knew how to use it. Sonia looked at Jazz. "How do I use it to teleport?" Sonia asked Jazz. "Just focus and say chaos control," Jazz said. Sonia nodded and held up the chaos emerald.

"Sonia don't go your going to get yourself hurt," Sonic said as he grabbed Sonia's wrist. Sonia pulled away.

"No Sonic I'm doing this alone!" Sonia shouted then chaos controlled away. Jazz chaos controlled away as well.

At a motel

Sonia was inside the motel paying for a room. Jazz saw her and walked up to her.

"Sonia are you okay?" Jazz asked, as he looked at her.

"I'm fine Jazz," Sonia replied.

"Alright," Jazz said, as he started to walk off. Sonia grabbed his wrist.

"Hey you don't have to go you can help me find who's responsible for the lighting and Manic's death," Sonia said as she let go of his wrist.

"Okay," Jazz said with a smile on his face. After that they went to the room Sonia paid for. In the room there was one bed, a sofa, a bathroom, and a TV. "I'll sleep on the sofa," Jazz said, as he lay down on the sofa. Sonia looked at him.

"I'm going to take a shower so don't go in the bathroom," Sonia said, then walked into the bathroom. Jazz nodded and fell asleep. After Sonia took a shower she put her same clothes on then got on the bed. She threw the covers over her then closed her eyes. "I'll find who's doing all this and I won't give up," Sonia said then fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Sonia's Big Adventures

Sonia's Big Adventures

Chapter Three: Chaos Changers

Jazz woke up the next morning and looked around. He sighed and heard Sonia in the shower again.

"How many times is she going to take a shower?" Jazz asked himself, got off the sofa, and turned on the TV. Jazz looked outside as he flipped through channels. The sky was still dark but the lighting stopped. Sonia came out of the bathroom and looked at Jazz.

"Hi Jazz what's on?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing good," Jazz replied. Sonia nodded then walked back into the bathroom. Jazz turned on the news and a pink rabbit was standing in a mall.

"This is Bonnie Marker and in the Station Square mall a man found two shining rocks. One of them had the name Sonia and the other had the name Jazz on it," The rabbit on the TV said, as she showed two green shining rocks. Jazz turned the TV off and walked to the bathroom.

"Open up," Jazz said, as he knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Sonia asked, as she opened the door. Jazz told her what he heard on the news. "Okay, let's go," Sonia said, grabbed Jazz's hand, and then held up the white chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" She shouted then they vanished.

Tails' workshop

Sonic was sitting down on a sofa, Tails was looking for a book, and Amy was leaning against a wall.

"Sonia's gonna get herself killed," Sonic said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Sonic I'm sure she'll be fine," Tails said, as he opened up a big book. Amy sat next to Sonic and smiled at him.

"Get away from me Amy," Sonic said, as he frowned. Amy frowned and snuggled up against him. Sonic sighed.

Somewhere in Lancaster

A light blue female hedgehog walked around with a rock in her hand that had her name on it.

"What does this silly thing do?" She asked herself, as she got a blue chaos emerald out from her pocket. She wore a purple tank top, some dark blue jeans, some white gloves, and some green sneakers. She held up the chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" She shouted then vanished.

Zane's workshop

Zane is Jazz's best friend and is smart like Tails but smarter.

"I hope Jazz is okay," Zane said, as he walked out the workshop. Zane spotted a shiny rock that had his name on it. He picked it up and looked at it. "This is an extraordinary rock. I'm going to study it," Zane said, as he walked back into his workshop and sat the rock on a table. "Now why would this rock have my name on it and be in front of my workshop?" Zane asked himself. "Maybe if I say my name something will happen," Zane said, as he took a step back. "Zane," Zane said. After a minute nothing happened. "Hmmm maybe a different word," Zane said, as he put some glasses on and got a chaos book off a shelf. He opened it. "It says here that there are some type of chaos rocks that has the chosen one's name on it and if you say chaos change in front of the rock you'll have a great amount of power," Zane said, as he read the page. Zane put the book down and stepped in front of the rock. "Okay here goes nothing. Chaos change!" He shouted then a light swirled around him. The rock went into his chest. After a minute the light faded and Zane was standing there. He now wore a red cape, red shoes, and black gloves. "Wow I can feel the power! I have to tell Jazz about this," Zane said, as he got some type of radar. "I'll find him with this," Zane said then flew out of the workshop.

Station Square mall

Sonia and Jazz walked around looking for those rocks the news lady talked about.

"So where are these rocks?" Sonia asked.

"They should be here somewhere," Jazz replied. Suddenly they spotted two shiny rocks in the center of the mall. They ran up to them. Jazz picked the one up with his name on it and Sonia picked the one up with her name on it. Lots of people were staring at them.

"What do they do?" Sonia asked, as she looked at it.

"Beats me," Jazz said, as he also looked at his rock. Suddenly Zane busted through a window and landed by Jazz.

"Hey Jazz those are chaos rocks just say the words chaos change in front of it," Zane explained. Jazz nodded and looked at his rock.

"Chaos change!" He shouted then a light swirled around him. The rock went into his chest then the light faded. Jazz now wore a blue cape, blue shoes, and yellow gloves. He still had his pants and sweater on though. "This is cool I can feel the power," Jazz said, as he flew around in a circle. Zane looked at Sonia.

"Now it's your turn girl," Zane said, as he pointed at her rock. Sonia nodded.

"Chaos change!" She shouted then light swirled around her. The rock went into her chest then the light faded. Sonia now wore a pink cape, pink shoes, and violet gloves. She still had her clothes on. "I feel the power too!" Sonia exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"I can feel there's another rock somewhere," Jazz said, as he flew out the broken window. Sonia followed him.

"Chaos change!" Zane shouted then turned into his chaos form. After that he followed them. After an hour of flying they made it to Los Angeles in an ally.

"It's a girl and she's going to appear here," Jazz said, as he looked at Zane and Sonia. Sonia walked up to Zane.

"Hi I didn't get to introduce myself I'm Sonia the hedgehog," Sonia said, as she shook Zane's hand.

"I'm Zane the fox," Zane said with a smile on his face. Jazz smiled at them. After couple of seconds a light appeared then faded. Lily was standing there. She gasped when she saw the others.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lily asked, as she hid the rock she had behind her. Zane walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Zane and we don't want to hurt you or anything like that we want to help you with that rock you have there," Zane said, as he pointed to the rock she had behind her back.

"What this rock?" She asked looking confused and showed them the rock.

"Yes okay, let me introduce you to my friends first," Zane said, as he pointed to Sonia and Jazz. Lily nodded. Sonia and Jazz told her their names and Lily told them her name. "Okay, Lily just say chaos change in front of the rock," Zane said. Lily nodded.

"Chaos change!" She shouted then light swirled around her. The rock went into her then the light faded. Lily now wore a white cape, white shoes, and orange gloves. "Wow! Now this is what I call cool!" Lily shouted with joy and flew in a circle. Lily stopped and landed by Zane.

"Okay, guys we need to stop who's doing all this dark sky stuff," Sonia said.

"Yeah, but we don't know who's doing this," Jazz said, as he pointed up towards the sky.

Back on the island

Eggman saw the whole thing what Sonia and her friends were doing and growled.

"I want you to send a powerful robot to destroy those Chaos Changers," Eggman said to a little black fox.

"Yes sir," The little black fox said, as he ran off.

"Everything must go according to plan," Eggman said, as he smiled evilly.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

Sonia's Big Adventures

Sonia's Big Adventures

Chapter Four: Battle

At Tails's workshop Tails was reading a book similar to the one Zane was reading, Sonic was still sitting down on the sofa and Amy was sitting next to him.

"Sonic I saw the news with those strange rocks that had your sister's name on one and Jazz's name on the other. I've been reading this chaos book and I think your sister is a Chaos Changer," Tails said, as he looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails confused.

"What's a Chaos Changer?" Sonic asked.

"A Chaos Changer is a powerful person that can use all sorts of chaos attacks and your sister is one of them," Tails explained.

"We have to tell her!" Sonic exclaimed, grabbed Amy and Tails' hand, and then ran out the house.

Back at Los Angeles

"Okay, it's getting late Zane can you make something to track down whoever's doing this?" Jazz asked, as he grabbed Sonia's hand. Sonia blushed.

"Yeah, I'll try," Zane said, as he yawned.

"Yeah it is getting late let's all get some rest," Sonia said.

"Yeah, I saw a motel in Lancaster!" Lily exclaimed happily. They started walking then suddenly a huge robot popped out of the ground. It was red with red glowing swords in each of his hands.

"I am here to destroy the Chaos Changers!" The robot shouted. Sonia, Jazz, Zane, and Lilly looked at each other.

"Let's get this robot guys!" Sonia exclaimed and flew up to the robot. "Chaos spear!" She shouted and threw some glowing spears at the robot. The robot was a little damaged but still standing. Jazz flew up to the robot.

"Chaos ball!" Jazz shouted then threw a glowing ball at the robot's arm. The robot's arm fell off. The robot was still standing and laughing. Zane and Lily grabbed each other's hand and started spinning in a circle. They were spinning until they became a tornado. They were spinning towards the robot.

"Chaos spin!" They both shouted then hit the robot with their spin. The robot was badly damaged but still standing. The robot hit Zane and Lily in the face sending them back in pain.

"Zane!" Jazz shouted when he saw what happened to them. Sonia frowned then flew to the robot. Before she could attack the robot hit Sonia ten times really fast and hard. Sonia went flying back into a building.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sonia screamed when she hit the building.

"Sonia no!" Jazz shouted when he saw Sonia hit the building. Sonia had a long cut on her arm and some blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Ow how could I let that robot hit me?" Sonia asked herself. Jazz frowned at the robot. The robot was laughing like crazy. Jazz growled.

"Chaos thunder!" Jazz shouted and thunder came crashing down on the robot. The robot fell to the ground and wasn't moving anymore. Sonia, Jazz, Zane, and Lily turned back to normal. Jazz was really tired because he used that attack. He passed out so did Sonia, Zane, and Lily. Sonic, Tails, and Amy ran up to them.

"Sonia!" Sonic shouted then picked up Sonia. After a while Sonic, Tails, and Amy brought the Chaos Changers to the hospital. Hours past by and Sonia woke up on a white hospital bed. Her arm was wrapped in bandages.

"I must be in a hospital," Sonia said, as she sat up. Sonic was sitting down on a chair watching her.

"Sonia you're awake," Sonic said, as he walked up to her and hugged her. Sonia nodded. Suddenly a door opened and Jazz, Zane, Lily, Tails, and Amy walked into the room. Zane had a bandage around his head and Lily just had a couple of band aids on her face. Jazz ran up to Sonia.

"Sonia you're alright," Jazz said, as he hugged her. Sonia blushed.

"Yeah, we need to get going now," Sonia said, as she got off the bed.

"But Sonia you're still hurt," Sonic said with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Sonic," Sonia said, as they all left the room. After a couple of minutes the Chaos Changers walked out the hospital.

"Are we ready to go or what?" Lily asked. Everyone nodded.

"You bet," Sonia said, as they walked.

"Hey guys I made a radar when you guys were asleep and I think I know where the person who's doing this is," Zane said.

"Okay, where?" Jazz asked.

"It's on an island but I don't know which island. We have to get our power boosts at some caves," Zane said, as he walked.

"What are power boosts?" Lily asked.

"They're some boosts that help Chaos Changers get stronger I read it in a chaos book," Zane said.

"Okay, can we just fly there?" Sonia asked.

"No it'll drain our energy," Jazz said, as he shook his head.

"Well how do we get there faster?" Sonia asked, as she looked at the dark sky.

"I know we can do some sky diving into the cave! I have all the equipments!" Zane exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Cool I always wanted do some sky diving!" Lily exclaimed joyfully.

"Why can't we just chaos control there?" Jazz asked.

"We can't chaos control there we don't know what the place looks like. And even if you tried you might appear off in the mountains somewhere," Zane explained.

"Okay, I guess we can do some sky diving," Jazz said, as he sighed.

"Are you okay, with that Sonia?" Zane asked. Sonia nodded nervously.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

Sonia's Big Adventures

Sonia's Big Adventures

Chapter Five: Sky Diving

The Chaos Changers went to Zane's workshop and got the equipment they needed for the sky diving. After that they got on a little airplane. The airplane flew over some caves. Jazz was first to jump off.

"Jazz are you going to be alright?" Sonia asked. Jazz smiled.

"Yeah, I did this a million times with Zane," Jazz replied. Sonia nodded.

"Are you ready Jazz?" Zane asked. Jazz nodded.

"See ya," Jazz said, as he fell out of the plane. Jazz was falling until he made it to the cave. Before he made it to the cave he let out his parachute to land softly. He took off his parachute then walked deeper into the cave to look for his power boosts. Back in the airplane it was Lily's turn to jump.

"Am I all set to go Zane?" Lily asked.

"Yup go ahead Lily," Zane said with a smile on his face.

"See you later alligators!" She shouted then jumped. After a minute Lily let out her parachute then landed in the cave. She took off her parachute then walked deeper into the cave. Back in the airplane again it was Sonia's turn to jump.

"Okay, Sonia now it's your turn to jump," Zane said.

"Okay," Sonia said, as she grabbed a parachute. Just when she was about to put it on a hedgehog appeared in the plane and pushed her out. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sonia cried, as she fell. The hedgehog had Sonia's parachute and was looking at Zane. After a minute the hedgehog started to trash the plane. The plane flew over some green fields and the hedgehog pushed Zane out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zane shouted, as he was falling. Back to where Sonia fell she was still falling. She was almost there to the ground.

"Okay, I need to focus," Sonia said, as she closed her eyes. "Chaos change!" Sonia shouted then turned into her chaos form. Sonia flew up to the cave to tell Lily and Jazz about the hedgehog and Zane. Back at the green fields Zane was about to hit the ground. He was about to change into his chaos form just until he hit the ground. He rolled on the ground in pain. The hedgehog jumped out of the plane and started to walk to Zane slowly.

"Poor, poor Zane. What's wrong you can't chaos change? You're so helpless," He said, as he laughed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Zane asked, as he stood up.

"I am Placid the hedgehog and everyone knows your stupid name," Placid replied. Placid was a brown hedgehog with black stripes he wore some dark blue jeans, a black jacket, some white gloves, and some brown shoes.

"So you're the one who was doing all the lighting attacks?" Zane asked, as he backed away little.

"No," Placid replied.

"Why did you push me and my friend out of the plane?" Zane asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious I want to kill you," Placid said, as he laughed and a black glowing sword appeared in his hand. Zane got into his fighting stance and prepared for battle. Zane didn't change into his chaos form because he was too weak. "Are you serious? You're going to fight in that condition?" Placid asked, as he laughed again.

"Stop laughing and fight you coward!" Zane shouted.

"Coward? I think you're the coward around here boy!" Placid shouted and swung his sword to Zane's face. Zane jumped out of the way and threw a sidekick to his body. Placid cried out in pain. "Hmmm I think I under estimated you boy," Placid said, as he floated up to the sky. Darkness swirled around him. "Dark shot!" Placid yelled and millions of black little balls went straight for Zane. Everything started to go in slow motion. Sonia, Jazz, and Lily were running over to him with red sparkling balls in their hands.

"Zane catch!" Jazz shouted and threw one of the balls to him in slow motion. Zane caught it. The balls were really close to him. The balls hit him and smoke was everywhere. After a minute the smoke cleared up and Super Chaos Zane was standing there.

"Wow," Lily said, as her eyes widened. Placid frowned.

"I will destroy you!" Placid yelled and the darkness swirled around him again. Super Chaos Zane put his hands out in front of him.

"Super chaos wind!" Zane shouted and a gust of powerful wind hit Placid and Placid fell on his back. Super Chaos Zane walked up to Placid. "Now who's the boy?" Zane asked, as he grinned. Placid got up and took a violet chaos emerald out from his pocket. He held it up.

"Chaos control!" Placid shouted then vanished. Super Chaos Zane turned back to normal and looked at his friends. Sonia, Jazz, and Lily ran up to him.

"That was great Zane!" Sonia exclaimed happily. Zane blushed.

"It was nothing," Zane said, as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Okay, guys let's go find this guy who's caused all of this and kick his butt!" Lily shouted and threw some kicks in the air.

"Okay, we need another airplane first," Zane said.

"Alright I know an airplane place we can go to," Jazz said, as he took out his yellow chaos emerald from his pocket. Everyone nodded. Jazz held up the chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" He shouted then everyone vanished.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

Sonia's Big Adventures

Sonia's Big Adventures

Chapter Six: The Final Battle

Back at the island Eggman was growling. He watched the whole battle between Zane and Placid.

"Those fools! I'll destroy them all!" Eggman shouted with rage. Suddenly a bright light appeared behind him then faded. Placid was standing there behind him.

"I have failed you master," Placid said, as he dropped to his knees.

"I want you to get them again and this time don't fail me!" Eggman yelled. Placid nodded then suddenly three figures appeared beside Eggman. It was Nazo, Mephiles, and a small version of Iblis. "They will help you," Eggman said, as he grinned evilly. Placid nodded then took out his chaos emerald. He held it up.

"Chaos control!" Placid shouted then he, Nazo, Mephiles, and Iblis vanished.

At an airplane place

Sonia was looking for the right plane, Jazz was sitting on a chair thinking about stuff, and Zane was talking to a man that owned the planes. Lily walked up Sonia.

"Sonia can you just pick a plane so we can leave?" Lily asked.

"No I have to pick the perfect plane," Sonia said, as she touched one of the planes. Jazz sighed.

"Why is Sonia taking so long?" Jazz asked himself, as he looked at Sonia. After a couple of minutes Sonia picked the one that was perfect and they paid for it. They hopped into the plane then flew off. After they flew off a bright light appeared inside the place then faded. Placid, Nazo, Mephiles, and Iblis were standing there. The guy that owned the place was staring at them. Nazo walked up to the guy, grabbed his neck, and started to squeeze.

"Where did they go?" Nazo asked, as he squeezed harder. The guy tried to talk but Nazo was squeezing his neck too hard. "Why isn't he answering? He must want to die," Nazo said, as he growled.

"Can't you see that you're choking him too hard dumbo?" Mephiles said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," Nazo said, as he let go of the guy's neck. Mephiles just rolled his eyes again. "Now where did they go?" Nazo asked the guy again. The guy didn't reply because he was gasping for air. "He must really want to die," Nazo said, as he crossed his arms.

"Could you let the guy get some air first? You're such and idiot Nazo," Placid said, as he rolled his eyes.

"They flew off not too long ago in a plane. Please don't hurt me I have a family," The guy begged. Iblis walked over to the guy and whacked him on his head. The guy passed out. Placid, Nazo, Mephiles, and Iblis flew up to the sky.

In the sky

"Hey Zane do you know what this island looks like?" Sonia asked.

"No but I think it looks like an island base of some sort," Zane replied.

"Okay, then let's start looking on that island," Sonia said, as she pointed to the island Eggman was on. Suddenly four figures appeared behind them. Lily looked back and saw them.

"Hey, guys we've got company!" Lily exclaimed and pointed towards the figures.

"This is where we get off," Jazz said, as everyone nodded.

"Chaos change!" They all shouted then turned into their chaos forms. They flew out of the plane and onto the island. The four figures were Placid, Nazo, Mephiles, and Iblis. They landed on the island as well.

"I'll take care of these pests you go warn Eggman," Placid said. The other three nodded then ran off into the base. Placid walked in front of the Chaos Changers. "I'll destroy you all!" Placid yelled. Zane looked at his friends.

"You guys go on ahead I'll take care of Placid," Zane said, as he walked up to Placid ready for battle.

"Be careful Zane," Lily said then ran off.

"So I guess I get a rematch with you boy," Placid said, as he laughed.

"I'm not a boy I'm a teenager!" Zane shouted and charged forward with a punch. They started fighting.

In the base

The three Chaos Changers were running through a hallway. Suddenly Mephiles jumped in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere," Mephiles said, as he grinned evilly. Lily walked up to him.

"You got a name?" She asked.

"It's Mephiles," Mephiles replied.

"Okay, Mephiles prepare for battle! You guys go I got this Mephiles guy," Lily said to her friends. Sonia and Jazz nodded then ran off. Lily threw a sidekick to Mephiles's head. Mephiles moved out of the way and threw a punch to her face but missed. "There's got to be a way to hit him," Lily thought, as she moved out of the way of another punch. "I've got it!" Lily thought then ran up to Mephiles. She grabbed his face then kissed him. Mephiles stood there in shock. Mephiles stood there with his jaw dropped open. "Chaos kick!" Lily shouted then hit Mephiles with a powerful kick. Mephiles fell to the ground and passed out. "Yes victory is mine!" Lily shouted with joy then ran off. Back outside the base Zane was getting hurt badly.

"Ha, is that all you've got boy?" Placid asked, as he laughed. Zane was on the ground. Placid floated up and darkness swirled around him. "Dark shot!" Placid yelled then millions of black little balls went straight to Zane. Zane got up and focused all of his energy.

"Super chaos change!" Zane shouted then turned into Super Chaos Zane. "Chaos shield!" Zane shouted then a powerful shield blocked the balls.

"I'll destroy you boy! Dark panic!" Placid shouted then dark lightning went straight for Zane.

"Chaos shot!" Zane yelled then millions of light balls went straight for Placid. Zane and Placid got hit at the same time. Zane turned back to normal and hit the ground. After a second Zane got up. Placid was passed out on the ground. Zane smiled then ran into the base.

In a big room inside the base

Nazo and Iblis appeared in front of Sonia and Jazz.

"I'll take care of them you go," Jazz said, as he kissed her cheek. Sonia blushed then ran off.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," Nazo said, as he grinned evilly. Iblis growled at Jazz.

"You're going down!" Jazz shouted then put his hands out in front of him. "Chaos bust!" Jazz shouted then lots of sharp red powerful spears came rushing towards Nazo and Iblis. Nazo and Iblis moved out of the way of the shots. Iblis threw a punch to Jazz's head hard. Jazz cried out in pain. Nazo laughed.

"Do you give up?" Nazo asked, as he laughed.

"Never," Jazz said, as he got into a fighting stance. "Super chaos change!" Jazz shouted then turned into Super Chaos Jazz. Nazo frowned then threw a straight punch to Jazz. Jazz moved out of the way. "Chaos disappear!" Jazz yelled then a really bright light flashed all around the room then faded. Nazo and Iblis were gone. Jazz turned back to normal. "I've got to find Sonia," Jazz said then ran off in the direction Sonia went. Sonia walked for hours and hours until she finally reached a door. She opened it and walked into a computer room of some sort. She saw Eggman standing there with his back to her.

"I knew you would come," Eggman said, as he turned around to face her.

"Eggman you're going to pay for what you've done to the world and my brother!" Sonia shouted. Suddenly Eggman grabbed a zipper on his head that nobody noticed before then pulled it down. Shadow was standing there now and Eggman was an Eggman costume.

"I'm really Shadow the hedgehog!" Shadow yelled with laughter.

"Shadow? You're the one who killed my brother and other people?" Sonia said, as she backed away a little.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that girl?" Shadow asked, as he grinned evilly.

"Super chaos change!" Sonia shouted then turned into Super Chaos Sonia. Shadow frowned.

"Weak," Shadow said, as he laughed. Sonia growled then threw a punch at his face. Shadow moved out of the way then kicked her side. Sonia cried out in pain. "Did you have enough yet?" Shadow asked. Sonia growled then floated up.

"Chaos spear!" Sonia shouted then threw some chaos spears to Shadow. Shadow jumped out of the way.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled then he threw some chaos spears at Sonia. Sonia got hit on her shoulder by one but blocked the rest of the shots.

"Chaos twister!" Sonia yelled then spun in a circle. She spun until she became a tornado. She hit Shadow then Shadow fell on his back. Sonia walked up to him with fire burning around her. "Chaos destroy!" Sonia shouted then a big bomb of fire swept across the room and Shadow. Smoke was everywhere. After a couple of minutes the smoke cleared up and Shadow was on the ground dead. Sonia was turned back into normal. She was exhausted and fell on the ground. That last attack she did took a lot out of her. Suddenly the base started to shake and brake down. Lily was trying to find a way out of the place. Suddenly a big rock was about to hit her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Mephiles came out of nowhere, grabbed her, and then moved her out of the way of the rock. Lily looked at Mephiles confused.

"Lily I….love you," Mephiles said, as he blushed. Lily smiled.

"You do?" Lily asked. Mephiles nodded and looked at the ground. Lily hugged him and Mephiles returned the hug.

"Let's get out of here before we get crushed," Mephiles said, as he grabbed her hand. Lily nodded. "Chaos control!" Mephiles shouted then they vanished. Mephiles could use chaos control without the chaos emeralds. Zane ran out of the base and watched the base break down.

"I hope Sonia, Jazz, and Lily are okay," Zane said with worry in his voice. Back in the computer room Sonia was still on the ground.

"I can't move I'm so tired," Sonia said, as she closed her eyes. Suddenly Jazz came in there.

"She must be exhausted," Jazz said, as he put his hand on her forehead. "Chaos heal," Jazz said, as light went into Sonia. Sonia opened her eyes and looked around. Jazz smiled at her then took out his yellow chaos emerald. He held it up. "Chaos control!" Jazz shouted then they both vanished. Back outside everybody was sitting there watching the base fall apart. Sonia and Jazz had appeared outside not too long ago and watched the base fall apart too. Lily looked at Mephiles then Mephiles blushed. Lily smiled and hugged him.

"You're so cute when you blush," Lily said. Zane looked at them.

"I can't believe Lily got him to be good," Zane said, as he shook his head. Sonia and Jazz were looking at each other.

"Sonia I love you," Jazz said, as he smiled.

"I love you too Jazz," Sonia said then kissed him. After an hour the Chaos Changers got in a circle. They all put their hands on the ground.

"Chaos revive!" They all yelled then a bright light went into the ground. The whole world was healing and all the dead people were coming back to life. In Africa Manic got off the ground.

"Hey, I'm alive!" Manic said, as he smiled. Back at Tails's workshop, Sonic, Tails, and Amy went outside. They watched the world heal and all the people come back to life.

"Sonia did it," Sonic said, as he smiled. After two days past Sonia went back to the lake and sat down near the lake. Jazz walked over to her and sat next to her.

"We saved the world," Jazz said happily.

"Yes we did," Sonia said with a smile on her face. In Lancaster Lily and Mephiles were walking in a meadow holding hands.

"I love you Lily," Mephiles said, as he hugged her.

"I love you too Mephiles," Lily said, as she returned the hug.

THE END


End file.
